Magie chez les avengers
by Laorus
Summary: Le lien qui unit Harry et Voldemort fait encore des siennes. Cette fois, ce lien attire Harry dans un autre monde lorsque Voldemort pratique un sombre rituel pour s'éloigner des forces de la lumière… Harry découvre que, dans ce monde sans magie, l'espoir est encore présent grâce aux Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**UN** « 31 JUILLET 1999. »

L'aube venait de poindre. Un jour nouveau commençait mais sans que personne ne le sache, sans que personne ne sans doute, ce jour allait être particulier, différent, extraordinaire. Sans que personne ne le sache, ce jour allait changer le monde.

La rosée faisait comme miroiter la verte prairie. Doucement mais sûrement, le monde s'éveillait dans cette partie du monde. Les oiseaux et les insectes commençaient à s'éveiller après cette nuit humide, égayant la matinée de leurs gazouillements et de leurs doux bourdonnements. Alors que l'activité humaine était quasiment inexistence dans cet espace, l'atmosphère y était paisible et les lieux semblaient presque immobiles. C'était cette courte période où on a l'impression d'être revenu à la naissance du monde. Au temps où l'humanité n'avait pas terni le monde par sa présence.

Mais, bientôt cette atmosphère si paisible fut brisée par un étrange et inquiétant phénomène. L'air autours et dans la prairie sembla s'épaissir. Les animaux près des lieux cessèrent tous mouvements, sentant le danger avant qu'il ne survienne. Sentant l'incroyable et inhabituel danger avant que leur odorat ou leur audition ne le percevoir. Ils sentirent ce danger potentiel avant qu'il ne survienne. Puis, l'espace sembla crépité. L'air sembla lourde et crépitant comme avant un violent orage.

Et, enfin, plusieurs minutes après que les animaux se furent immobilisés, comme pour rien, le phénomène se présenta. Il se présenta violement et sans avertissement pour les êtres qui n'étaient pas à l'écoute de la nature. De petits éclairs qui devinrent, peu à peu, plus intenses se ressemblèrent en un point. Et, soudain, l'espace en ce point sembla se déchirer. Un espace noir qui n'avait rien à faire là apparut pour s'agrandir peu à peu. Toutefois, ce noir ne ressemblait à aucune nuance qu'un œil terrestre avait pu voir depuis l'aube de la Terre. Ce noir semblait plus intense que tout ce que les êtres terrestres avaient pu voir et il semblait comme mouvement. Le phénomène sembla ralentir et se stabiliser au bout de quelques minutes.

C'est à partir de là, qu'une silhouette sembla se discerner au centre même de cet étrange phénomène. Dans un premier temps la silhouette était vague et flou. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu puis, doucement, elle devint plus dense et, par la même, elle se structura. Elle devint, à mesure que les secondes passaient, de plus en plus humaine. De moins en moins vague. De plus en plus stable. De plus en plus consistante… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réellement là. Debout au milieu de la prairie.

Un homme… ou plutôt une créature se trouvait maintenant immobile dans la clairière. L'homme avait un corps squelettique, avec une peau blafarde. Il était très grand mais aussi très maigre. Il possédait deux fentes en guise de narine et des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat. L'homme était effrayant par son allure mais aussi par son attitude. L'homme était charismatique, bien sûr, mais il dégageait aussi une méchanceté et une arrogance qui ne pouvait pas faire un bon mélange. Un sourire mauvais n'acquit sur les lèvres de l'homme-serpent alors qu'il regardait autours de lui et qu'il sentait l'atmosphère qui l'entourait.

L'homme était satisfait, très satisfait. Et ce n'était pas bon pour le monde dans lequel il venait d'apparaitre. Ce monde ignorait qu'un grand fléau en la personne de cet homme venait d'apparaitre. Lord Voldemort venait de quitter son monde, sa dimension natale, pour apparaitre dans ce tout nouveau monde. Le sourire du sorcier noir s'agrandit alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait réussit. Il avait changé de dimension pour apparaitre dans une nouvelle. Une dimension où, selon ses souhaits, la magie n'avait jamais vu le jour. Il le sentait. Ou plutôt il ne le sentait pas. Il ne ressentait pas ce léger picotement dû à la magie dans le monde. C'était certain. La magie était absente de ce monde. Sinon, il la ressentirait ici. Même loin des sorciers ou des créatures magiques car, en temps normal, la magie était partout. Au sein même de la terre, de la nature… Même les moldus avaient une infime magie en eux. Or là, il n'y avait rien.

Il avait réussit à mener son plan à terme. Il était entré dans un monde où il était le seul être magique. Un monde où nul ne pourrait l'arrêté. Il était heureux qu'il ait réussis à quitter la dimension dans laquelle il était né sinon, s'en aurait été fini de lui. Il le savait. Pour ouvrir, ce portail vers une autre dimension, il avait dû pomper la magie de ses fidèles. Tous ces fidèles étaient morts lorsqu'il avait accueilli leur magie en lui. Toutefois, le sacrifice de ses fidèles mangemorts en valait la peine puisqu'il était parvenu à entrer dans cette nouvelle dimension dont il deviendrait le maitre absolu. Et, le bonus qu'il en résultait, c'tait qu'il en était ressorti plus fort, plus puissant encore puisqu'il n'avait pas perdu toute la magie qu'il avait volé à ses fidèles lors de la création de ce passage.

Voldemort prit une gorgée dans ce nouvel air et rit froidement. Si froidement que les animaux proches de lui qui étaient, jusqu'à présent restés immobiles par peur, s'éloignèrent rapidement de lui, plus terrorisés que jamais. Lord Voldemort sentit, bien entendu, la crainte qu'il provoqua chez les bêtes et s'en félicita. Il en fut profondément satisfait. Il était impatient de provoquer cette crainte chez les êtres humains qui peuplaient cette terre. Il était impatient d'exercer sa domination sur eux. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il apprenne à connaitre ce monde. Il fallait qu'il trouve une base d'où il pourrait réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour dominer ce monde et les pauvres créatures qui le peuplaient.

Harry, à genoux sur le sol boueux, tentait, à grand peine, de dépasser la douleur et la frayeur qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était difficile, très difficile. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti quelque chose de si douloureux. Même le doloris n'était pas si douloureux. Il serra les dents et, les bras toujours serrer contre son ventre (là d'où semblait partir la douleur pour se répandre à travers son corps par la suite), releva la tête pour regarder autours de lui.

Apparemment, il se trouvait dans un champ. Le seul bâtiment qui s'offrait à sa vue semblait être une vieille ferme et son état lui indiqua que les lieux étaient à l'abandon. Il ferma les yeux alors que la douleur renflouait. Il put enfin réfléchir clairement à ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans en réalisant un rituel pour accroitre sa magie. Afin de battre Voldemort. Fumseck était venu le trouver après la mort de son maitre, Dumbledore, une semaine avant son anniversaire. Il s'était en quelque sorte lié à lui pour lui parler du rituel. Harry avait été bouleversé en l'attendant. Le rituel signifiait, ni plus, ni moins, la mort du phénix d'une certaine façon. Car Fumseck était venu lui proposer de fusionner avec lui. L'oiseau, à partir de là, ne ferait plus qu'un avec Harry. Le phénix avait insisté sur bien des points sur les conséquences du rituel. Son caractère irrémédiable. Le fait qu'il serait quasiment immortel (d'après Fumseck, il serait très difficile de lui nuire et il vieillirait très, très, lentement). Le fait qu'il serait le plus puissant être magique de cette terre. Le fait qu'il changerait énormément physiquement et peut-être émotionnellement et psychiquement. Mais, surtout, le fait qu'il deviendrait un Elémentaire.

Les élémentaires étaient rares… Très rare. Pour une raison précise. Il fallait qu'un sorcier fusionne avec une créature magique sous certaine condition. La plus important étant le caractère volontaire de cette fusion. Il ne fallait pas que la fusion soit imposée. Pour aucune des parties impliquées. Il fallait qu'une confiance totale existe entre les deux êtres qui voulaient fusionner. Si ces deux conditions existaient alors les deux êtres pouvaient fusionner. Leurs deux essences fusionnaient. Alors l'une des entités disparaissait. La créature magique, généralement. Bien que des aspects de son être pouvaient être retrouvés chez le sorcier après la fusion.

Le sorcier, après cette fusion, devenait, donc, un élémentaire. C'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait contrôler un ou des éléments primaires de la Terre. L'eau, le feu, l'air ou la terre. L'élément, ou les éléments dans de rares cas, qu'un sorcier pouvait contrôler variait selon la puissance de la créature et du sorcier qui fusionnaient.

Harry savait que sa puissance magique serait énormément accrue et qu'il pourrait contrôler un des plus puissants éléments (le feu ou la terre). Après tout, il était déjà puissant avant la fusion. Il l'avait toujours su sans vouloir se l'avouer vraiment. Et, Fumseck était l'une des créatures les plus puissantes et les plus rares du monde magique. Il avait tout de suite qu'il serait un puissant élémentaire. Il l'avait toujours su.

Il avait eu un peu peur de faire cela mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Il avait fusionné avec Fumseck à l'heure exacte de sa naissance. Période magiquement sacré pour lui, selon Fumseck. Ce qui accoutrerait les chances pour que la fusion se passe bien.

Harry fronça les sourcils en revivant ce qui s'était passé. La fusion s'était passée en douceur. Harry s'était attendu à ce que cela soit douloureux mais, au contraire, cela avait été doux et réconfortant. Il était certain que le rituel de fusion s'était déroulé convenablement.

Il avait même eu le temps de se regarder dans le miroir et de voir les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui avant que le phénomène arrive.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que les changements physiques soient si importants. Il était, maintenant, nettement plus grand (de quelques centimètres) et plus musclé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient, à présent, parsemés de mèches d'un rouge sang qui étaient aussi naturelles que celles de jais. Il avait aussi noté que sa température corporelle était plus élevée que celle d'un humain normal. Il avait conclu que l'élément qui pourrait bien pouvoir maitriser serait le feu. Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas du tout surprenant. Et, juste avant que cet horrible phénomène n'arrive, il avait noté que divers tatouages étaient apparus sur sa peau. Sur ses bras et sa poitrine, pour être exact. Des tatouages magiques qui pouvaient se déplacer sur sa peau, Pour certains.

Harry n'avait pas pu les détailler davantage, cependant, car c'est à cet instant bien précis que le phénomène était survenu. Ce fut d'abord l'intense, inégalable, l'indescriptible douleur qui le prit par surprise. Il était tombé à genoux à l'instant même… ce trou dans l'espace apparut. Il s'était senti inspiré, tiré à l'intérieur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de contrer le phénomène.

Et, à présent, il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Avec cette douleur qui disparaissait que très lentement et cette sensation de profond, très profond malaise. C'était ce profond malaise qui le perturbait le plus. Pas ce phénomène. Pas cette douleur. Ce malaise intense qui le glaçait de tout son neutre. Un malaise qui lui donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde. D'avoir un être proche. Harry était au bord des larmes. Le chagrin qu'il ressentait était plus intensif, plus brutal, plus perturbant et plus anesthésiant que celui qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de Cédric, Dumbledore ou même Sirius. La panique le prit et, alors qu'il tentait de calmer son hyperventilation, la réponse s'imposa à lui. A présent qu'il avait fusionné avec Fumseck, il était plus à l'écoute du monde, des éléments invisibles ou visibles. S'il était resté un simple sorcier, il aurait mis plus de temps à s'en apercevoir. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était un élémentaire, il le réalisa presque immédiatement. Il perçut rapidement ce qui le perturbait tant. L'absence de magie !

Sans qu'il le sache, il l'avait toujours perçu. Plus que la plupart des sorciers, sans doute, en raison de sa puissance. Son entrée chez Ollivender était un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Il savait que ses amis, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas perçu la magie ancienne dégagée par les baguettes en tous les cas. Maintenant, c'était plus intense.

Lorsqu'il comprit donc ce qui provoquait ce malaise chez lui, Harry se redressa d'un bond, indifférent à la douleur résiduelle qu'il ressentait encore dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit en avant. Essayant de percevoir la moindre source de magie. Même minime. Mais, il ne sentit rien. Rien du tout.

Alors, le désespoir le prit et il transplana. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois. Transplanant vers tous les lieux magiques qu'il connaissait. Square Grimmaud, le chaudron baveur, le terrier, la chaumière aux coquillages, Pré-au-lard et, enfin, Poudlard. Mais, chaque fois, ce fut la même chose. Pas la moindre trace de magie. Pas la moindre trace des bâtiments qu'Harry connaissait, si chers à son cœur.

Revenu à la prairie où il était arrivé, là où aurait dû se trouver le Terrier, il tomba à genoux. Les larmes de terreur et de chagrin dévalant ses joues. Il était perdu, seul, dans ce qu'il était certain était un autre monde. Un monde où il était le seul être magie. Il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il était seul dans un monde dont il ne savait rien, sans ressource, sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Il releva la tête et regarda autours de lui. Mais, surtout, il n'avait plus aucun but dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Sur cette pensée, il transplana loin de lieu qui était, à ses yeux, un lieu de désolation.

Une vive alarme retentit violemment dans le silence des locaux du S.H.I.E.L.D. Le directeur Fury redressa la tête de la pile de dossier sur son bureau. Cette alarme n'était pas bon signe. Elle était liée à un détecteur qui devait enregistrer toutes énergies semblables à celle qu'émettait le tesseract. Fury abandonna ses dossiers sans hésitation et couru presque jusqu'au poste de commende où l'on s'agitait déjà pour localiser la source de l'émission. Il se posta près de l'agent Barton qui attendait immobile le résultat des recherches de ses collègues. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Un agent se tourna vers eux et déclara que la source venait d'Angleterre, dans le Wilhshire. Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent lorsque le point clignotant sur l'écran, dévoilant la source d'énergie disparu une microseconde pour réapparaitre sur l'emplacement qui représentait l'Amérique sur la carte. Les murmures inquiets s'intensifièrent lorsque, soudain, le point disparut soudainement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

« Silence ! »S'exclama Fury.

Il ne laissa, à aucun moment, transparaitre son inquiétude mais, en vérité, il était aussi inquiet que son personnel. Ce qui venait de se passer venait de survenir ne pouvait pas être bon. Il le sentait dans ces tripes. Fury hocha la tête et allait ordonner à Bardon et se rendre sur les lieux de la dernière localisation lorsque la même alarme retentit une seconde fois.

Fury s'avança, vivement, vers l'écran où les sources d'énergie clignotaient et regarda le nouveau point. Car la source d'énergie n'était pas les mêmes. Bien que semblables, elles avaient des relevés différents. Il regarda l'objet ou l'être qui diffusait cette source d'énergie rester au même endroit durant quelques minutes puis se déplacer avec la même rapidité que l'autre. Il se déplaça à différent point de l'Angleterre et d'écosse pour revenir à son point de départ. Il y resta quelques minutes avant de se déplacer une nouvelle fois à Londres où sa source disparut de leur écran. Les objets ou les êtres avaient masqué leur énergie de toute évidence. Mais Fury était certain qu'ils étaient encore sur Terre et l'un d'eux était même en Amérique.

Il se tourna vers Barton qui inclina simplement la tête avant de sortir à grand pas de la pièce pour rassembler une équipe et partir à la recherche de la première source d'énergie. En espérant qu'ils la trouveraient et pas trop tard. Une chose ou une telle personne ne pouvait qu'être un danger sur terre. Fury en était certain. Et, son instinct lui avait rarement fait défaut.


	2. Chapter 2

DEUX « 15 mai 2008 »

Cela faisait dix ans qu'Harry était de cet autre monde. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'espoir de retourner dans le sien. Il s'était donc rapidement construit, tranquillement et discrètement, une nouvelle vie dans ce monde. Dans ce monde moldu. Grâce à la magie, il s'était créé une identité dans ce monde entièrement moldu. Sans guère de problèmes, à vrai dire. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se créer une véritable existence dans ce monde sans magie. Cet aspect sans magie de cette autre dimension l'avait énormément démoralisé… le fait d'être le seul être au monde à avoir de tel pouvoir n'avait fait qu'accentuer son mal être. Alors, après avoir posé les bases d'une vie confortable, il avait décidé de cesser d'utiliser consciemment la magie. Et, il s'y était tenu. Cela avait été plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. En dehors de quelques manipulations minimes, inconscientes, il n'utilisait plus la magie. Il avait résisté au désir de sortir sa baguette magique de son coffre fort et de s'en servir.

A vrai dire, s'il n'était pas devenu si puissant grâce à sa fusion avec Fumseck, il n'utiliserait pas du tout la magie. Il en était certain. Oui, mais voilà, il était devenu si puissant qu'il n'avait plus réellement besoin d'une baguette pour canaliser sa magie. Il pouvait maintenant faire de la magie sans baguette. Conformément à ce qu'ils avaient tous espérer lorsqu'ils avaient pensé à la fusion avec Fumseck. Mais quelque chose s'était mal passé. Harry s'était retrouvé piégé dans ce monde inconnu, exclusivement moldu.

Or, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était le seul espoir, ou presque, du monde sorcier pour vaincre Voldemort. Il les avait tous abandonné… Certes à contre cœur mais le résultat était le même. Il les avait laissés seuls avec un puissant mage noir que l'on craignait trop pour l'affronter. Oh, Harry savait que pour un moment, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour les combattre lui et ses partisans mais l'espoir, et la résistance avec, finirait par s'éventer et par disparaitre à cause du manque de véritables résultats.

Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'était fait à cette idée après plusieurs tentatives avortées. Cela avait été dur d'accepter cela. Cependant, Harry s'était bien fait une raison. Il avait cessé d'essayer et s'était définitivement installé dans ce monde. En Amérique, plus précisément.

Harry avait trouvé un moyen simple exorcisé son passé, son ancien monde. En acceptant pleinement son sort, Harry avait décidé de gagner sa vie en devenant peintre… Et, il avait réussi à la gagner mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, au début, il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés mais il n'avait fallu qu'un homme pour que sa carrière décolle.

Un jour, Pepper Potts, la célèbre assistante de Tony Stark, le fabriquant d'arme, était venu le trouver dans son petit atelier. Apparemment, un ami de Stark lui avait parlé de lui. De ce petit artiste qui avait une imagination débordante et un coup de pinceau hors du commun. Bien sûr, les tableaux d'Harry était loin d'être imaginaire. Tous ses tableaux représentaient des personnes, des créatures, des lieux que le sorcier avait connus. Il y en avait même certain qui représentait des évènements que Harry avait vécu. C'était, d'ailleurs, quelques uns de ceux là que Pepper Potts avait acheté au nom de Tony Stark.

Harry avait été profondément surpris de voir la femme se présenter et lui dire que Stark était intéressé par son travail et qu'il lui avait demandé de choisir pour lui une série de tableaux. Si ceux-ci étaient exclusifs, c'était encore mieux selon les propres termes de Stark. Harry, encore stupéfait, avait conduit la jeune femme dans la salle où il stockait certain de ses tableaux qu'il n'avait jamais exposés.

A vrai dire, la suite l'avait moins surpris que l'intérêt que Stark avait montré pour son travail. Pepper avait jeté son dévolu sur les quelques tableaux qui avait un lien direct avec la guerre. Son combat contre le basilique, le duel qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort lors de la résurrection de celui-ci (lorsque leurs baguettes s'étaient liées) et, enfin, le combat de Voldemort et de Dumbledore au département des mystères. Ces tableaux étaient réalisés en acrylique et étaient faits de jeux d'ombres et de lumières. Bien que les souvenirs que Harry avait peint, ces tableaux étaient loin d'être sombre. Bien au contraire… Les rayons des sorts, dans les cas où les baguettes étaient impliquées, semblaient fait de lave et éclairait les personnes centrales et laissant le reste de la scène dans une sorte de peine ombre. Il en allait de même pour le tableau qui représentait son combat contre le basilic. La lumière tombait sur le roi des serpents et lui uniquement. On discernait à peine la silhouette féminine étendu sur les dalles.

Harry était très fier de ses œuvres… De toutes ses œuvres. Comme les professionnels de son monde, il mettait un peu de sa magie dans tous ses tableaux pour les rendre presque vivant. On avait presque l'impression que les personnages allaient bouger lorsque l'on regardait ses tableaux. C'était le but de la manœuvre lorsqu'il mettait un peu de magie dans la peinture.

Les véritables tableaux qui bougeaient, il se les réservait. Il les avait placés dans une pièce à l'étage de sa petite maison… Une pièce qu'il avait transformée en une petite bibliothèque. C'est donc dans cette pièce que ce trouvait les tableaux qui représentaient les êtres qui avaient tant compté dans sa vie… Il avait peint les maraudeurs (sauf Queudver, bien sûr) et sa mère ensembles dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac. Sur un autre tableau, Harry avait rassemblé la famille Weasley et Hermione avec, en arrière plan, le terrier. Il y avait Hagrid, comme il l'avait vu tant de fois, assis devant sa maison, Crocdur à ses pieds. Et, finalement, Dumbledore dans un fauteuil qui ressemblait à celui qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il obtiendrait ce résultat en réalisant le premier tableau représentant Dumbledore. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait mis plus de magie que d'habitude, le tableau, une fois terminé, s'était animé. Et, le personnage qu'il représentait s'était réveillé avec tous ses souvenirs jusqu'à sa mort. Ce qui n'aurait pas du être possible sans les souvenirs extraits de la mémoire même de l'homme. Cependant, Harry avait compris que sa puissance magique lui permettait maintenant de faire de telles choses maintenant.

Il avait répété son « exploit » à deux reprises avec le tableau du terrier et du lac de Poudlard. Et, pour sa plus grande joie, même les personnes qui n'étaient pas mortes au moment de son départ (les Weasley et Hermione) étaient animées comme les autres. Or, en réalité, seules les personnes mortes pouvaient avoir un tableau animé les représentants.

Parfois, c'était douloureux de n'avoir que les tableaux de ces personnes à qui parler, de ne plus avoir ces personnes bien vivantes près de lui. Cependant, la plupart du temps, cela le soulageait. C'était un soulagement. Cela l'apaisait la plupart du temps. Ces tableaux lui permettaient de ne pas les oublier. De ne pas perdre le lien avec la magie qui lui avait toujours importé.

Bref, Pepper Potts était tombé sous le charme ses tableaux quasi vivants et s'était extasié sur le fait qu'ils donnaient l'impression que tout cela était réel. Harry avait presque rit mais il avait été fier de ces louanges. Il n'en avait pas reçu beaucoup depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pensé que Stark aimerait ses œuvres au point de devenir son discret mécène. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa carrière prendrait un tel essor simplement parce que Stark avait aimé ses œuvres.

Mais, c'était arrivé. En moins d'un an, Harry était devenu un peintre en vogue, très demandé dans les soirées... A son grand dépit. Et, malheureusement sa personnalité et son caractère faisait qu'il était encore plus apprécié. On appréciait énormément sa modestie, sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Harry lisait souvent que son absence à telle ou telle soirée était regretté. En fait, Harry avait troqué une célébrité pour une autre… Mais, au moins, celle-ci, il la méritait vraiment.

Harry n'avait jamais rencontré Tony Stark en personne mais l'homme continuait à s'intéresser à lui à travers son assistante et à l'aider financièrement. Harry pensait qu'il aurait apprécié l'homme. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de l'homme, il ressemblait à Sirius… Au Sirius avant son emprisonnement que Remus lui avait dépeint.

« Tiens ! En parlant du loup… »

Harry délaissa pour un instant le tableau qui peignait et qui s'y proche d'être achevé que le personnage clignait des yeux. Harry avait longtemps hésité à peindre cette personne. Après, l'homme ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Il l'avait même haït et Harry devait bien l'avouer, c'était vite devenu la même chose pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait quitté son monde, Harry croyait réellement qu'il était un meurtrier et un traitre de la pire espèce… Cependant, lorsque le portrait de Dumbledore était venu à la vie, il avait appris la vérité. Il avait appris que Severus Rogue avait agis sur les ordres du directeur. Dumbledore avait juré que Rogue n'était plus du côté de Voldemort depuis avant sa disparition. Dumbledore était certain de sa loyauté… Ce qui avait vraiment semé le doute chez Harry. Puis sa mère s'était animée. Il avait alors appris que son professeur de potion avait été son ami. Son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à leur cinquième année. Elle avait assuré que son ami, en dépit des erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, l'homme avait un bon fond. C'est ce qui avait décidé Harry à peindre son portrait. Car, en dépit de l'antipathie qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, Harry savait que le maitre des potions avait eu rôle important dans sa vie. Après tout, l'homme était un des rares à n'avoir jamais tenu compte de sa célébrité… Et les personnes comme lui avait été rare dans la vie de Harry… Même Ron n'avait pu voir que cela en lui parfois. Et, à vrai dire, le piquant des répliques de Rogue venait à lui manquer parfois. Rarement, c'est vrai, mais elle lui manquait tout de même. Harry devait se l'avouer, il était peut-être sadomaso !

Harry délaissa donc, pour un moment, le tableau de son maitre des potions et se tourna vers la télévision qui avait allumé. Il aimait qu'il y ait un bruit de font lorsqu'il travaillait. Il n'avait jamais aimé le silence. Il s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Certainement parce que cela lui rappelait lorsque les Dursley le laissait seul dans la maison lorsqu'il était petit. Donc, il mettait toujours soit la radio, soit la télévision pour combler le silence de son atelier. Même s'il ne suivait que rarement les programmes qui passaient.

Cependant, cette fois le programme l'avait interpellé. C'était une conférence de presse. L'interviewé était Tony Stark. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été vu du publique… Pas depuis celle de son retour en Amérique après sa prise en otage. Harry avait été inquiet. D'autant plus que Pepper, au cours d'une soirée gala où il s'était rendu, lui avait appris que l'homme se comportait étrangement depuis son retour. Harry écouta avec attention ce qui se disait et écarquilla les yeux, éberlué comme tous les journalistes, lorsque Stark annonça après quelques instants qu'il était Iron Man.

A la fin de l'interview, Harry retourna à son travail. Il se demandait ce qui se passerait pour l'homme à l'avenir. La nature humaine était méfiante vis-à-vis des gens puissants, surtout lorsque ceux-ci sortaient de l'ordinaire. Or, il était certain que Tony Stark faisait parti de cette catégorie. Il allait en baver, jugea Harry en donnant quelques coups de pinceaux. Les hommes ne laisseraient pas cette armure entre les seules mains de Tony Stark. S'il le laissait même l'utiliser. Après tout, Stark n'était qu'un civil. Les armées et les hommes politiques n'aimaient pas qu'un civil joue au héros… Surtout lorsqu'il réussissait. Harry le savait parfaitement pour avoir expérimenté la chose.

Harry se désintéressa de la conférence et entreprit de terminer le tableau. Il était surpris de ce monde. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les moldus puissent faire de telles choses avaient la technologie seulement. Harry pensait qu'ils étaient certainement capables de s'opposer à un sorcier avec honneur.

Fury fronça les sourcils. Il était apparemment calme mais intérieurement, il bouillait. Foutu milliardaire civil incapable de suivre un ordre. Il avait pourtant ordonné à ce que cet homme donne une autre version de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et, au lieu de cela, le milliardaire révélait au monde ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il révélait face à des caméras qu'il était Iron Man. Avec cette annonce, ils allaient au devant des problèmes. C'était simple.

Cependant, ce qu'il s'était passé avait montré, qu'en dépit de son caractère, l'homme avait du potentiel. Le potentiel pour appartenir à l'équipe des avengers. Il devrait enquêter davantage pour savoir si son intuition était juste mais, généralement, il l'était.

Fury éteignit la télévision et porta son attention sur le dossier sur la table. Le dossier avenger. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que deux personnes de sélectionner pour faire parti de cette équipe extraordinaire. Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, et Bruce Banner, alias Hulk. Si ce dernier était contrôlable. Fury ignorait encore si Banner avait un minimum de contrôle sur son double vert. Cependant, le docteur avait un potentiel, tout comme Stark. Il restait à voir si on pouvait faire quelque chose d'eux. Si ils pouvaient développer une entende bénéfique. L'avenir seul le dira. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Car il y avait des forces dans le monde qui dépassait les simples humains. En cela, Fury songeait à cette énergie qu'il avait détectée en 1999. Et, si ces forces devenaient des ennemis de l'humanité, leur seule chance de survit serait entre les mains de ces personnes hors du commun que Fury avait sélectionné pour faire parti de l'équipe avenger. Il ne manquait plus qu'un leader. Car, ni Stark, ni Banner ne convenait pour ce rôle. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la perle rare. Cependant, cela ne saurait tarder. Fury en était certain.


	3. Annonce

Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce.

Un sondage est disponible sur ma page profil afin que vous me donniez votre avis sur un couple dans ma fanfiction "Magie chez les avengers"

Vous avez jusqu'au 20 janvier 2014 pour faire connaitre votre désir.

Je suis impatiente de connaitre votre volonté.

Merci d'avance pour votre participation.


	4. Chapter 3

« 09 mars 2011 »

Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lorsque l'évènement survint.

Il en avait enfin fini avec son exposition de trois semaines et se relaxait maintenant, bercé par le doux murmure des discussions des portraits.

Faire le portrait de Rogue n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles mais Harry et le portrait avait fini par développer une certaine entente. Bien que l'ambiance ne soit pas rose tous les jours.

Parfois, Harry se demandait si sa relation avait pu se développer de la même manière avec l'homme de chair et de sang si l'occasion s'était présentée. Il aimait penser que oui.

Severus Rogue était de bon conseil et s'avait réconforté son prochain lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. La vie semblait bien moins solitaire depuis que le portrait du maitre des potions avait trouvé sa place sur le mur. L'homme savait très bien quoi dire pour changer les idées d'Harry lorsqu'il devenait morose. Le portrait faisait, parfois, exprès de déclencher une dispute pour sortir Harry de ses pensées dépressive.

Dans ces cas là, Severus (Harry et l'ex-mangemort s'appelait par leur prénom lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en pleine dispute) reprochait à l'ancien griffondor d'être trop solitaire, de ne chercher à se faire d'ami et à fonder une famille. Ce à quoi, Harry répondait que le potionniste était mal placé pour lui dire de telles choses car il était l'illustration parfaite de la solitude.

Cependant, ces disputes se terminaient toujours de la même manière. Severus ayant le dernier mot et Harry claquant la porte derrière lui. La dernière chose qu'Harry entendait généralement était la voix lasse de sa mère rapprochant à son ami d'enfance ses paroles. Cependant, Harry et le portrait de Severus savaient que c'était l'une des seules choses l'empêchait de sombrer tout à fait.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry passait autant de tant dans la bibliothèque. L'autre raison étant, tout simplement, que c'était la pièce dans laquelle il se sentait le plus à l'aise.

Harry avait fait en sort que la pièce soit chaleureuse lorsqu'il l'avait aménagé. La pièce était la plus grande de la maison et restait aérée même après toutes ces années d'occupations. Les murs étaient d'un beige épuré.

Tout un pan était maintenant couvert par une fresque, élaborée par Harry lui-même, qui représentait les rives du lac de Poudlard avec, en arrière blanc, le château. Harry avait peint une scène crépusculaire parce qu'il avait toujours trouvé le château magnifique à cette heure de la journée. Bien sûr, cette fresque était aussi particulière que le reste des tableaux de la bibliothèque. Harry avait fait en sort que les portraits de ses proches puissent se déplacer dans cette représentation du parc. Ce que ces derniers ne se privaient pas de faire lorsqu'ils ne se rendaient pas mutuellement visite.

Harry avait tourné le sofa bordeaux face à la fresque pour pouvoir profiter de cette vue. La vue de Poudlard l'apaisait toujours. C'était un peu douloureux, bien sûr mais les bienfaits étaient plus importants que tous les sentiments négatifs qu'Harry pouvait éprouvaient. Sur sa droite, se trouvait, dès lors, les portraits de ses proches. Et, enfin, le mur sur sa gauche était devancé par une bibliothèque qui faisait toute la longueur et toute la hauteur de la pièce.

Rien ne venait jamais troubler la paix de cette pièce.

Enfin, sauf lorsqu'une dispute s'enclenchait entre Severus et Harry.

Le jour de l'évènement était un jour sans dispute. Après son exposition, Harry était trop épuisé pour se lancer dans une dispute ou même pour penser. Il était donc certainement dans le meilleur état pour être à l'écoute, même sans le vouloir, de son environnement. Harry se reposait donc dans son fauteuil préféré, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il perçut une sorte d'impulsion dans l'air.

Harry se redressa, vivement, dans son fauteuil et garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas se laisser distraire. L'impulsion recommença et Harry haleta lorsqu'il reconnut, cette fois, cette impulsion comme étant de la magie.

Il s'attira, ainsi, l'attention de tous les portraits.

Cependant, Harry n'en tint pas compte. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était bien de la magie. Elle était lointaine. Certainement pas en ville… Pas plus que dans cet état… Mais elle était sur le continent. Dans ce monde.

Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il puisse ressentir de la magie de nouveau.

Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage devant la puissance que l'objet ou la personne dégageait. Cette magie était différente de celle qu'il avait toujours connu mais cela restait de la magie.

C'était tout ce qui importait pour Harry.

A partir de là, une seule chose compta pour Harry. Il devait trouver l'origine de cette magie.

Le peintre rouvrit, vivement, les yeux et fila hors de la maison pour s'éloigner da la maison de quelques pâtés de maisons. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un (n'importe qui) repère où il vivait. Et surtout pas ce qui émettait soudainement cette magie. Il ne savait rien de cette personne ou de cette chose, après tout. Elle pourrait se révéler hostile.

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir quitter la maison, Harry estima s'être assez éloigné de son lieu d'habitation et transplana, aussi sec, sans avertissement depuis une ruelle.

Il s'était concentré uniquement sur la magie qu'il ressentait. Il y a relativement peu de temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de connaitre personnellement un lieu pour y transplaner. Il pouvait transplaner en se fiant à des sensations ou simplement grâce à une image du lieu.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit pour retrouver la source de cette étrange magie.

Harry arriva dans ce qui semblait être une petite ville désertique. Il se décala un peu pour s'abriter dans une petite ruelle. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les dégâts dans la rue principale devant lui. Il était clair qu'une grande bataille avait eu lieu ici. Le déploiement de puissance magique qu'Harry avait perçu était certainement lié à ce qu'il voyait maintenant.

Cependant, très vite, l'attention d'Harry dévia vers l'homme fortement charpenté qui se tenait au milieu de la rue. C'était donc un grand aux cheveux blonds mi long. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, coupé au ras des joues. Harry cilla en voyant la tenue inhabituelle que portait l'homme qui, à n'en pas douté n'était pas natif de ce monde. Tout comme Harry. C'était une tenue guerrière, agrémenté d'une cape rouge. Il portait une espèce de marteau qui semblait bien lourd. En fait, cette tenue ressemblait à celle des légionnaires romains moldus, voir même des vilkings… En tous les cas, pour les moldus, cette tenue devait être aussi inhabituelle et étrange que les robes de sorciers. Mais, ce qui troubla et ravi Harry fut le fait que c'était cet homme était un être magique et utilisait la magie. Une magie bien différente que celle qu'Harry utilisait. Mais l'important, c'était que, pour la première fois depuis des années, il était confronté à un autre magique que lui.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour se présenter à cet homme, ne voulant pas rester seul plus longtemps, lorsque des moldus en costume arrivèrent sur les lieux. Harry se figea net. Ces hommes ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Son intuition, qui lui avait rarement fait défaut, lui disait de se tenir loin de ces personnes… Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait abandonner l'idée de rencontrer cet homme plus semblable à lui que le reste de ce monde. Harry resta donc à sa place et regarda, discrètement, la courte discussion que l'homme à la cape rouge avoir une courte discussion avec ces hommes avant de littéralement s'envoler à l'aide de son étrange outil. Apparemment, ce marteau avait la même utilité que la baguette pour Harry.

Harry poussa un soupir lorsque l'homme eut disparu de sa vue. Il était évident que l'homme ne reviendrait pas ici. Donc, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Harry ne resta pas plus longtemps ici et transplana, sans plus attendre, à un kilomètre de sa maison. De ce point, il prendrait le bus qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il avait rarement transplané mais, chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait pris ces précautions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'instinct encore, sans doute. Ou alors, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque à cause de Voldemort et de cette stupide guerre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il veillait, avec cette précaution, à éviter qu'on le piste, d'une quelconque façon, jusque chez lui. Il ne tenait pas à servir de cobaye au peuple de ce monde lorsque l'on découvrirait ses particularités. Si cela devait arriver, Harry ne pourrait compter que sur lui. Il n'aurait pas d'aide de ses compères puisque, dans ce monde, il était le seul sorcier.

L'agent Coulson se tut après avoir fait son rapport sur les évènements de Puente Antiguo au nouveau Mexique. Ce qui c'était passé dans cette petite ville, cet être d'un autre monde les avait tous bouleversés. Ce que ces êtres d'un autre monde était capable de faire était terrifiant. Lorsqu'à la fin de son rapport, comme à chaque fois, Coulson avait donné son avis sur la situation, le directeur Fury s'était détourné pour regarder, par delà la vitre, les hommes et femmes sous son commandement qui travaillaient sans relâchement. Seule la tension de ses épaules montrait que le noir était inquiet.

« Monsieur ? »

« Cet être utilisait une énergie qu'un groupe de nazis a utilisé durant la guerre. La source de cette technologie a été perdue… Nous avions déjà une idée du danger de cette technologie mais à présent que nous savons qu'il y a des êtres qui peuvent les manier sans problème, nous devons agir. »

Fury se retourna vers Coulson, l'un de ses meilleurs agents… l'un des plus dignes de confiances aussi.

« Nous avons un autre problème. La source que nous détectons par intermittence depuis douze ans s'est déplacée à Puente Antiguo. A l'instant même où ce Thor a remis la main sur son arme. Nous avons pu comparer leur signature énergétique. Elles sont extrêmement semblables. Tout comme elles sont liées au Tesserac. »

« C'est inquiétant. »

« Extrêmement… D'autant plus que la source de 1999 ne semble pas venir du monde de ce Thor ou d'un monde semblable. Il ne semble pas être venu par le même… moyen de transport. En fait, son arrivée, le pourquoi et le comment, est encore un grand mystère. »

L'agent Coulson resta silencieux. Tout cela était vrai. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant maintenant que le conseil avait mis le projet avenger aux oubliettes. Cependant, il savait aussi que le directeur Fury y croyait encore. L'homme savait que les personnes sélectionnées pour cette équipe étaient leur unique chance face aux menaces telles que cet être d'un autre monde qui avait atterris sur terre. C'était certain, pour Fury, le projet avenger n'était pas totalement aux oubliettes. Coulson était certain qu'à la prochaine menace, Fury, au détriment des ordres qu'il avait reçu, ressortirait le dossier et contacterait les personnes listées pour les mettre au travail. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ferait parti de fabuleux projet.


	5. Chapter 4

« 28 juillet 2012 »

Harry ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux l'écran de télévision du bar. Toutes les chaines retransmettaient, en direct, ce qui se passait à proximité de la tour Stark. Harry avait longtemps hésité. Il voulait si rendre, aidé ce groupe extraordinaire… Surtout lorsqu'il avait constaté que l'être magique avec le marteau était parmi eux… mais il avait décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'exposer. Pas alors que toutes les télévisions montraient leurs actions au monde.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait vues et vécues, celle-ci restait la plus incroyable. Des extraterrestres (car ça ne pouvait qu'être ça) envahissaient le monde. Et un groupe de personnes particulièrement incroyables tentaient de les contrer. On voyait à peine les membres du groupe. Mais, il était évident que Stark était présent avec son armure. Il y avait un monstre vert, redoutable. L'être magique au marteau et trois autres individus qui devaient être des soldats entrainés d'après les mouvements stratégiques qu'Harry avait pu noter avec les images transmises.

Harry plissa les yeux en voyant l'homme au marteau contrôler le temps… Ou les éclairs du monde. C'était à propos de lui que s'interrogeait le plus Harry. Il se demandait bien qu'un genre d'être était cet homme qui avait des caractéristique semblable aux sorciers mais qui n'en était pas un pour autant. Il voulait plus que tout le rencontrer mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible. Plus maintenant que l'homme œuvrait avec les moldus.

Harry se tendit lorsqu'il vit Stark, qui avait disparu du champ de bataille depuis un certain temps, refaire son apparition. En tenant un missile, ni plus ni moins. Harry grinça des dents alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Il hésita puis finalement laissa l'argent pour payer sa consommation avant de sortir dans la rue. Aussitôt qu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il transplana sur les champs de bataille alors même que Stark disparaissait dans le passage que leur ennemi avait créé.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il réalise, qu'une fois encore, son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Lorsqu'il vit Stark faire une chute incontrôlée et que ses collègues tardaient à réagir, il leva le bras dans la direction de la petite silhouette et ralentit sa course. Il ne baissa le bras que lorsque le monstre vert sauta en l'air pour sauver l'homme en armure. Il resta quelques instants et, rassuré que personnes ne lui tombe dessus (ce qui signifiait que l'on n'avait pas repérer son action), transplana à son point de départ.


	6. Chapter 5

« 06 décembre 2013 »

Harry regarda les personnes responsables de la galerie terminer de déballer la dernière toile qui serait exposé dans une salle généreusement louée par Tony Starks… Ou, plus exactement, par Pepper Potts. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le milliardaire n'accordait qu'un œil distrait. Cela n'étonnait pas Harry compte tenu de la réputation de l'homme. Bien qu'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance aux rumeurs. Lui-même en avait trop souffert… Surtout durant sa cinquième année. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui à propos du milliardaire, c'était que celui-ci lui avait donné la chance de percer dans le milieu de l'art. Stark lui avait offert une chance de faire ses preuves, de bien gagner sa vie. C'était vraiment ce qui lui importait à propos de Stark.

Cette exposition serait l'une des plus grandes. Cela en faisait cinq au totale. C'était peu, finalement, au vue des années qu'il avait passé ici. Treize ans déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Treize ans qu'il vivait dans ce monde sans magie. Treize ans passés en solitaire en dehors de quelques soirées isolées. Mais il passait davantage de temps avec ses portraits qu'avec des gens réels… Contre l'avis de ces dits portraits, même Rogue, qui le poussaient à voir du monde, à se faire de nouveaux amis. Cependant, Harry ne voulait pas prendre se risque. Il avait noté que quelque soit le monde, les gens qui le peuplait était intransigeant et agissait selon des préjugés. Tout ce qui était différent faisait peur, tout ce qui était différent était nuisible pour la plupart des personnes. Le mot d'ordre était de mettre hors d'état de nuire ce qui était différent. Harry était certain que si jamais il était découvert, il subirait un tel sort… S'il ne servait pas de cobayes avant de trouver la mort.

Harry avait étudié l'Histoire de ce monde moldu. Il avait vite découvert qu'elle était rigoureusement la même que celle de son monde d'origine. La seule chose qui différenciait était l'absence de magie, en fait. Les mêmes guerres avaient eu lieu, les mêmes personnes avaient pris le pouvoir… Il y avait eu les chasses aux sorcières, les chasses aux vampires (même s'il était évident que dans ce monde si, les individus capturés n'avaient pas été ce que l'on disait d'eux.). Il y avait eu les massacres, les génocides parce qu'un groupe d'individus présentaient des différences anodines… Simplement parce qu'ils dérangeaient en fait. Bref, tout cela n'encourageait, en rien, Harry à se lier avec qui que ce soit.

Mais, c'était dur. Harry avait connu la solitude avant Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais cru en refaire la dure expérience. Et, c'était d'autant plus dur de la supporter maintenant qu'il avait connu la préoccupation et l'affection d'une famille et d'amis. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter encore bien longtemps de rester seul.

« Bien, monsieur Potter… Nous n'avons plus qu'à installer vos toiles. »

Harry sourit à la responsable de la galerie, Catherine Verrion. Il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois déjà. Et, chaque fois, elle lui faisait penser à Narcissia Malefoy. Elle était froide, hautaine, sophistiqué… Tout ce que Harry n'était pas et ne serait jamais. Cependant, ils arrivaient à s'entendre. La popularité et le talent de Harry n'y était sans doute pas pour rien, cependant. Enfin, Harry n'était plus un adolescent tempétueux et impulsif. Il savait gérer ses humeurs maintenant. Il restait donc cordial mais ferme de façon à rester en bon terme avec la femme. Et, il savait que ces traits de caractères ne seraient pas superflus pour affronter les deux heures qui allaient venir. Le placement des toiles étaient toujours délicat, fatiguant et stressant.

Harry remua le champagne dans son verre et porta un regard ennuyé autours de lui. Les gens circulaient, commentant les toiles sans savoir que le peintre était parmi eux. De ce point de vue, Harry n'avait pas changé. Il fuyait les journalistes comme la peste si bien qu'il n'y avait que de rares photographies du célèbre peintre qu'il était devenu. Il avait été surpris que cela ne fasse que renforcer l'engouement à son égard. Selon Pepper Potts, le mystère qui l'entourait ne faisait que renforcer sa légende et l'attrait que représentaient ses tableaux. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, tant qu'on le laissait en paix, il était bien.

Il ne put retenir un soupir, ne voulant qu'une seule chose, partir. Il ne se sentait toujours pas à son aise dans ce genre de soirée. Pas à sa place. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de simple, avec des plaisirs simples. Ce genre de choses, ce genre de soirée n'était pas pour lui. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les personnes qui fréquentaient ces soirées, ces grandes expositions. Il n'était pas de ce milieu et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Il était plus à l'aise parmi les personnes du commun… Pas avec les aristocrates ou les personnes aisées. Il ne savait jamais de quoi parler avec ces personnes. En dépit des années, Harry se sentait encore comme le petit garçon maigrichon qui portait les vieux vêtements trop large de son cousin. Il était, d'ailleurs, parfaitement conscient que son malaise était visible dans son attitude. Il savait que c'était pour cette raison que les personnes mondaines de ce genre de soirée l'approchaient rarement. Ils percevaient qu'il n'était pas de leur monde.

Donc, Harry s'ennuyait toujours dans ce genre de soirée et n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle arrive à sa fin. Harry s'empara d'un amuse gueule alors qu'un serveur passait par là et recommença à jouer avec son verre de champagne qu'il avait à peine entamé depuis le début de soirée. Il aurait vraiment aimé quitter cette soirée et retrouver le confort de sa maison mais il ne pouvait pas s'esquiver cette fois. Il devait présenter une toute nouvelle toile. Elle serait la pièce maitresse de toiles qui seraient mises en enchère. L'enchère aurait lieu tout de suite après que sa nouvelle toile soit dévoilée. Les fonds récoltés seraient remis à une association luttant contre la maltraitance des enfants et des femmes. Une association qu'Harry avait lui-même créé et dans laquelle il œuvrait activement.

« Une soirée bien ennuyeuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'un grand blond musclé qui avait l'air engoncé dans son costume de soirée. L'homme détonnait plus que lui, si c'était possible. Il était clair que l'homme, un soldat dirait Harry, n'était pas à son aise ici. Pas plus que le brun de taille moyenne à l'air timide et sur ses gardes qui était un peu en retrait derrière lui.

Harry se sentit tout de suite à l'aise à leur côté. Apparemment, ils étaient plus semblables à lui que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la galerie. Il sourit à son interlocuteur.

« Je ne suis pas amateur de ce genre de soirée moi non plus… Mais, ce doit être évident. Je ne le cache pas beaucoup. »

« Non, c'est vrai… Je m'appelle Steve Roger. Et voici un ami, Bruce Banner… On a été entrainé ici par… un autre ami. Et vous, on vous a forcé à venir ici aussi ? »

« Steve ! » Lui rapprocha à mi voix le dénommé Bruce en s'approchant.

Le sourire d'Harry se renforça alors qu'il secouait la tête en déclarant qu'il était ici pour affaire. A la suite de quoi, il tendait sa main en se présentant. Il ne prenait guère de risques en le faisant. Il signait toutes ses œuvres sous le nom d'Orion Evans. Seuls certains collectionneurs et certains professionnels connaissaient le vrai nom de l'artiste qui exposait ce soir. Et, il était évident que ses deux interlocuteurs ne faisaient pas partis de cette catégorie.

« Et bien Harry, que pensez vous de l'artiste ? » Demanda Steve en prenant un faux accent aristocratique.

Harry rit bien volontiers, imité par Bruce qui commençait à se détendre en constatant qu'Harry ne prenait pas ombrage des propos de son ami.

« Qu'en passez vous, VOUS, Steve ? »

« Je n'y connais rien. » Marmonna Steve en laissant son regard parcourir les tableaux près de lui. « Mais cela ne parle pas. Le fantastique ne m'a jamais parlé. Je suis plutôt branché science-fiction. »

Bruce laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque son ami lui jeta un regard espiègle. Harry en conclut qu'ils partageaient une plaisanterie en rapport avec leur passé commun et ne chercha pas à la comprendre. Il accorda toute son attention à Bruce qui déclarait ne pas apprécier les œuvres non plus.

« Je suis sûr que l'artiste est talentueux mais je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ce qu'il peint… »

Harry cacha son sourire derrière son verre. C'était un des avantages de ne pas avoir laissé de photographies circulées. Harry pouvait se fondre dans la foule et recueillir les véritables impressions des gens. Harry savait que beaucoup de personnes achetaient des œuvres simplement parce que l'artiste était à la mode, pour impressionner leur entourage. Peu d'artistes célèbres savaient vraiment si leurs œuvres étaient appréciés pour ce qu'elles étaient et non seulement à cause de leur nom. Harry faisait parti de ceux qui pouvaient encore savoir si on achetait ses œuvres à cause de son nom ou parce que l'on aimait ce qu'il peignait. Harry était rassuré de savoir que l'essentiel de ses acheteurs appréciaient véritablement ses œuvres. Cependant, il ne prenait jamais ombrage des commentaires qui parvenaient à ses oreilles… Même les négatifs. Harry appréciait toujours d'entendre des commentaires honnêtes.

« C'est donc votre ami qui est un amateur d'art. »

« Ca c'est ce qu'il dit. Il paraitrait qu'il ait commencé sa collection avant qu'Evans ne soit célèbre. Mais va savoir si c'est la vérité. »

« C'est l'exact vérité, Roger. » Fit une voix grave et amicale sur leur droite.

Harry s'étrangla avec la gorgée de champagne qu'il venait de prendre lorsque Tony Stark en personne venait de se glisser auprès de Steve qui se décala un peu pour s'éloigner de l'excentrique individu.

« Oh là, mon ami, est-ce que c'est ma présence qui vous donne tant d'émotions. »

Harry, le cœur battant à ton rompre, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne s'attendait plus à rencontrer Tony Stark après toutes ces années. Encore moins maintenant que l'homme semblait faire partit d'une organisation secrète. Il se reprit, néanmoins, très vite lorsqu'il réalisa que les trois le regardaient avec attention. Narquoisement en ce qui concernait Stark. Il parut évident à Harry qu'il lui faudrait, très vite, faire une forte impression sur Stark puis être un tant soit peu respecté par l'homme.

« En quelques sortes, c'est vrai. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans ce genre de soirée. Il est rare de vous y voir… Et puis, vous devez être très occupé avec votre double personnalité. »

Les trois hommes le fixèrent un moment, ahuri. Puis ils partirent d'un rire bruyant qui attira sur eux des regards outrés. Stark donna une forte tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je crois que je t'aime mon gars. Et toi, Roger, sache que j'ai découvert Evans avant qu'il ne devienne en vogue. En fait, c'est en parti grâce à moi qu'il a pris autant d'essor. »

« Je dirais plutôt grâce à Pepper. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est elle qui s'occupe de lui acheter des toiles inédites pour toi. Et, apparemment, elle l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Harry, surpris, vit Stark s'assombrir au mot de Bruce mais ils ne purent continuer la conversation puisque la directrice de la galerie attira l'attention de tous en se plaçant devant la toile cachée.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je suis certaine que vous attendez tous ce moment avec enthousiasme. L'heure est venue de découvrir l'œuvre tant attendu d'Orion Evans. « L'ange protecteur ». A la suite de quoi, une enchère aura lieu dont les bénéfices iront à l'association espero. »

Harry se pencha vers le trio d'amis qui écoutait avec un peu d'ennuis le discourt de la responsable.

« Messieurs, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai particulièrement apprécié notre discussion. »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris alors même que la locutrice disait.

« … car nous avons, exceptionnellement, en notre présence Orion Evans. »

Sur ces mots, Catherine fit signe à Harry qui s'avança d'un pas souple vers elle, en mettant son masque de Survivant en place. Ce même masque qui faisait dire à Severus qu'il était arrogant. Une protection lorsqu'il avait compris l'ampleur de sa célébrité.

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Catherine, il jeta un rapide regard vers le groupe qu'il venait de quitter qui était un mélange de stupéfaction et de gêne. Cependant, ils se détendirent au sourire en coin que leur donna Harry avant d'orienter toute son attention sur la foule qui attendait qu'il dévoile son œuvre.

Harry espérait vraiment qu'elle plairait. Il y tenait beaucoup et avait hésité à la mettre en vente. Cependant, il s'était tout de même décidé à le faire. Le tableau représentait ce qui avait changé sa vie à jamais en 1981. L'instant où sa mère s'était interposée entre lui et Voldemort. Voldemort était présent, de dos. Harry s'était peint dans son lit à barreau, dans l'ombre. En fait tout était dans l'ombre en dehors de la femme au centre. Sa mère. Harry avait réussi à lui faire dégager une force et une vulnérabilité émouvante. Enfin, selon lui.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dévoila son œuvre. Aussitôt, les exclamations fusèrent.


	7. Chapter 6

« 20 février 2013 »

Voldemort apparut au pied de l'immense obélisque de plus de cent mètres de haut. C'était le lieu idéal pour frapper. Très touristique et reconnaissable par tous les habitants de ce monde pitoyable. Frapper la capitale des Etats Unis mettrait le monde à ses pieds ou presque. Tous verrait sa puissance et se plierait à sa volonté.

Frapper en ce lieu, dans ce pays, était le meilleur stratagème. Lorsqu'ils verraient que le plus puissant pays du monde ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, les autres pays de ce monde seraient à sa merci. Personne ne le combattrait. Les dirigeants de ce monde se soumettrait à lui et mettrait le monde à sa disposition.

Voldemort leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'immense tour de pierre et sourit méchamment. Il profita de cet instant. Cet instant qui signait le début de son règne. Aujourd'hui, en cette minute, il allait accomplir son destin. Et personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin, cette fois.

Il cessa sa contemplation et accorda, cette fois, toute son attention sur la foule qui le fixait avec une fascination morbide… à laquelle se mêlait une pointe de peur.

Bien, exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il lui suffirait de quelques démonstrations de force pour que la frayeur prenne véritablement possession d'eux. Pour que ces moldus voient toute sa puissance et leur impuissance face à lui. Oui, quelques démonstrations et ils seraient tous à lui. Ce monde tomberait sous sa coupe dès lors que quelques uns se joindraient à lui. Dès lors que certains viendraient le servir.

Impatient, il n'attendit pas davantage et frappa.

Il sourit satisfait en entendant les cris de frayeurs et de douleurs qui s'élevèrent autours de lui. Il était ravi des réactions de la foule. Ces cris lui promettaient le succès.

Il ne manquait plus que cette équipe de soit disant protecteurs. Ces Avengers. Il lui suffisait de les éliminer et le découragement et la peur de ce monde le propulserait au pouvoir. En voyant la chute de leurs héros, ce monde perdrait tout espoir et tomberait en son pouvoir.

Voldemort savait que cette équipe ne tarderait pas. Il leur avait laissé suffisamment de temps.

Il savait aussi qu'il les battrait facilement. Il les avait étudiés à travers cet appareil moldu. Aucun d'eux n'était une menace pour lui. Pas même cet étrange être magique qui manipulait cette tout aussi étrange. Cet être était puissant. Il aurait été plus puissant que lui, voilà il y a quelques années. Cependant, Lord Voldemort avait gagné en puissance avant de rejoindre ce monde. Il avait prit la magie de ses mangemorts pour venir ici et cette magie ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Elle ne le quitterait plus, faisant de lui l'être le plus puissant de ce monde.

« Prosternez vous devant moi et je vous épargnerais. Je ferais de ce monde, un monde plus juste. Moins dur. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil de débarquer chez quelqu'un sans être invité. »

Le dénommé Voldemort se tourna, sereinement, vers Tony et lui donna un regard de pur dédain. Il donna, d'ailleurs, le même regard aux compagnons de l'homme de fer.

Ce qui fut un peu troublant et dérangeant pour tous les membres de l'équipe. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à ce que… l'homme, ou la créature, se rende… Mais, ils pensaient, tout de même, qu'elle allait avoir, au moins, une hésitation… Au mieux, un mouvement de recul.

Mais ce Voldemort n'eut pas le moindre doute, pas la moindre hésitation et encore moins la moindre peur. Il n'exprimait que du dédain pour eux… Un certain amusement, même. Pourtant, il était clair qu'il les avait bien jaugés. Il était évident que ce Voldemort savait qu'ils étaient, tous, différents des personnes qu'il avait intimidé avant leur arrivé. Ce visiteur, d'où qu'il vienne, les assimilait à des ennemis, des adversaires. Mais pas à des adversaires digne d'intérêt, de toute évidence.

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me combattre, moldu ! Sachez que je suis Lord Voldemort. Le plus puissant mage noir que les mondes aient jamais porté ! Vous n'êtes que des cloportes vis-à-vis de moi. J'ai terrassé des êtres plus puissants que vous. »

« Bon, ça suffit, allons-y ! »

« Non, attend ! »

Tony ne tint pas compte de l'intervention de Thor et enclencha ses réacteurs pour lancer un rayon vers la créature au teint pâle. L'être eut un sourire qui pouvait être décrit comme amusé et leva souplement le bras. Tony écarquilla les yeux, surpris, lorsque son rayon sembla se fracasser contre un bouclier.

Tony atterrit, de façon un peu bancale, près de ses camarades en faisant un commentaire frivole sur le punch de leur adversaire, s'attirant des regards noirs de l'ensemble du groupe.

« Stark, pourrais-tu écouter ce que les membres de l'équipe te dise de temps à autre ? »

Le ton de Steve, alias Captain América, était sec. Tony et Steve avaient deux personnalités totalement opposées et un caractère de leader… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait des frictions régulières entre eux puisque tous les deux acceptaient mal de recevoir des conseils ou des ordres. Bien que Steve accepte mieux la hiérarchie que Tony étant un militaire. Mais au sein de l'équipe, il était parfois difficile de savoir qui était le leader. D'autant plus lorsque Thor se mêlait à la discussion du scientifique et du militaire.

Ces tensions entre eux pouvaient devenir graves lorsque l'un d'eux décidait de ne pas tenir compte des conseils d'un autre lorsque les choses étaient mortellement sérieuses. Comme aujourd'hui.

« L'affaire est sérieuse, Stark. Cet être n'est pas de votre monde. Et, il manie des puissances semblables aux miennes. Il m'est plus semblable qu'à vous. Il pourrait être aussi puissant que moi. »

Iron man tourna la tête vers Thor qui tenait son marteau d'une manière défensive. Ce qui ne lui était arrivé que face à Hulk, avant qu'ils ne fassent équipe. L'affaire était sérieuse, en effet, pour que même Thor se mette sur la défensive.

Il redevint sérieux et, après avoir échangé un regard avec le reste de l'équipe, il chargea avec celle-ci au complet. Le combat ne serait pas régulier mais aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque que cet intrus ne prenne le dessus sur eux.

Toutefois, il devint particulièrement évident, qu'en vérité, l'avantage n'était pas de leur côté. L'homme leva simplement la main vers Hulk qui devançait le groupe et, avec un sourire froid et cruel, lança, Dieu sait comment, un rayon sur le géant vert.

Et, là, l'improbable arriva.

Une chose que normalement n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Le géant vert tomba à genoux et poussa un cri qu'il n'avait encore jamais lâché en présence de ses amis. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

Et comme le sourire de leur adversaire s'agrandissait, les Avengers surent, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'était lui le responsable de la torture de leur ami. Car, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ce que faisait cet être faisait à leur ami. De tels cris ne pouvaient être poussés que par un être placé sur une torture quelconque.

Et, une autre chose devint évidente. Et, cette révélation était plus inquiétante encore. Plus terrible. Pour eux et pour le monde.

Thor avait eu raison. Cet être, quel qu'il soit, d'où qu'il vienne, était aussi puissant que lui… Sinon plus.

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Voldemort était là. Les images retransmise par les quelques journalistes assez téméraires pour rester sur place ne laissait aucun doute. C'était bien Voldemort que les Avengers tentaient de combattre. Voldemort était bien là-bas, à Washington. Il était dans ce monde. Sans doute depuis aussi longtemps qu'Harry. Tout était devenu clair pour Harry depuis qu'il avait vu Voldemort à l'écran. Le mage noir était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été propulsé dans ce monde inconnu. Dans ce monde sans magie. Harry voulait bien croire que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de l'attirer avec lui dans ce monde. En fait, Harry était certain que c'était bien la dernière chose que le mage noir voulait. Harry était certain que le fichu lien qui le reliait à Voldemort était, encore une fois, en cause.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref moment. Alors même qu'il avait fait le deuil de la magie. De son monde. Du moins en grande partie. Alors qu'il crut pouvoir mener une vie normale… ou au moins aussi normale que possible. Alors même qu'il avait réussi à s'établir une place dans ce monde dont il ne savait rien.

Il rouvrit les yeux et soupira profondément. Il s'avait qu'il allait bientôt perdre la liberté et l'anonymat.

Car, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Même les Avengers ne feraient pas le poids contre Voldemort.

Harry ne savait même pas s'il lui-même, même après sa fusion avec Fumseck, pouvait lutter contre le mage noir.

Voldemort n'avait pas de scrupule comme lui. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour parvenir à ses fins… Eliminant, sans état d'âme ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin… Où qui… Les gens comme Voldemort avait toujours l'avantage, était toujours les plus forts et les plus puissants, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de morales pour les freiner comme les gens qui agissaient pour le bien.

Harry était incertain d'être assez fort pour le battre. Aussi bien magiquement, que moralement. Il avait cru avoir laissé la guerre derrière lui. Il avait cru ne plus jamais avoir à se battre pour rester en vie. Or, il était évident que ce désir serait, encore une fois, insatisfait.

Harry poussa un soupir et, après un dernier regard vers l'écran de télévision, transplana vers les lieux du combat.

Les choses étaient désespérées.

Cet adversaire était d'une puissance non négligeable. Il les chassait comme de vulgaire mouche, sans jamais relâcher son emprise sur Hulk.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que cela durait. Cinq minutes que Hulk hurlait. Non pas de rage comme d'habitude mais de douleur. Et les cris du monstre étaient insupportables. Déchirant.

Depuis une minute, le monstre vert avait cessé de cesser de se contorsionner de douleur. Simplement parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force apparemment. Mais les tremblements qui agitaient le grand corps devenaient de plus en plus forts. De plus en plus forts à mesure que la masse diminuait, à mesure que Hulk redevenait Bruce.

Or, aucun de ses amis ne voulaient savoir ce qu'il arriverait au scientifique lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé sa véritable forme. Qu'est-ce que la douleur serait pour l'humain si la créature invulnérable qu'était Hulk souffrait de ce que lui faisait l'homme à la cape.

Malheureusement, en dépit de leurs tentatives, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à détourner suffisamment l'attention de ce Voldemort pour mettre Hulk/Bruce à l'abri.

Tony vit Natasha lancé une nouvelle série de flèches vers leur ennemi et tenta encore une fois de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois en même temps. Encore une fois, leur tentative fit un échec.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Voldemort sembla se lasser du jeu auquel il semblait jouer avec eux.

D'un geste compliqué du poignet, il fit en sorte de renvoyer les projectiles (les flèches et le rayon) vers leurs lanceurs.

C'est à ce moment là que le bruit de claquement retentit. Aussitôt suivi par une voix qui sembla toute de suite étrangement familière à quelques personnes du groupe.

« Expelliarmus…. Protego ! »

Tony surprit vit l'homme-serpent reculer brutalement, comme pousser par une force invisible, et, dans le même l'aspe, de temps son rayon se fracasser contre une paroi invisible juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Un rapide regard vers la seule femme du groupe le rassura. Les flèches gisaient aux pieds de Natasha qui, elle, était indemne. De toutes évidences, les flèches avaient subi le même sort que son propre rayon.

Ce qui lui rappela…

Tony tourna son attention vers le nouveau venu et il fit reconnaissant que son casque dissimule, à cet instant, son expression.

Il ne pouvait pas contenir son ahurissement. Là, sur le champ de bataille, se trouvait Harry Potter, alias Orion Evans… le peintre. Tony ne parvenait pas à concilier l'image qu'il avait de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré avec celle que lui renvoyait en cet instant ce même homme. Le peintre se tenait debout au milieu de leur groupe comme si tout était normal… Comme s'il était naturel pour lui de se trouver au milieu de surhomme… Mais, surtout, qu'il était naturel pour lui de se trouver au cœur d'un tel combat.

Et, à vrai dire, Tony trouvait que l'homme ne détonnait pas du tout au milieu d'eux… Bien au contraire, il y semblait être à sa place. Harry Potter dégageait une prestance, un charisme qu'aucun d'eux n'égalait… D'ailleurs, sa puissance était renforcée par la tenue simple mais virile qu'il portait. Un simple pantalon en jean (couvert de tâches de peintures) et un tee-shirt noir qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. Une chose était certaine, jamais Tony n'aurait pensé que le peintre était si musclé.

Tony sursauta lorsqu'il vit le peintre s'avancer d'un mouvement vif, jusqu'à le devancée de quelques pas. Il allait lui ordonner de se reculer, voir de partir, lorsque la voix froide de leur ennemi retentit. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, la voix de l'homme serpent était emprunte de surprise et d'une pointe d'effroi.

« Toi ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

Tony pivota un peu vers le peintre, gardant le soit disant Lord dans son champs de vision. Le peintre et leur adversaire se connaissaient… Ils venaient du même lieu… Mais plus important encore, ils semblaient ennemis… Et aussi puissants l'un que l'autre.

« Il semblerait, Tom, que tu m'ais entrainer, avec toi, dans ce monde. La prochaine fois que tu effectues un rituel, tu devrais prendre en compte toutes les variables. »

« Tu ne peux rien pour m'arrêter, Potter. Je suis plus puissant que jamais. J'ai maintenant la magie de mes fidèles mangemorts en moi. Je suis plus puissant que tu oserais l'imaginer. Ce monde est à moi. Tu ne saurais m'arrêter, immonde sang-mêlé que tu es. »

Tony avait vu l'horreur et la répugnance s'inscrire sur le visage du jeune homme. Aussi comprit-il que quoi qu'ai pu faire ce Voldemort, c'était quelque chose d'immonde, voir de contre nature.

« Je suis navré de t'apprendre que moi aussi, je suis plus fort. Et, contrairement à toi, mon pouvoir ai béni et pure. Une des plus puissantes créatures magiques à sacrifier sa vie pour fusionner avec moi… Et, j'entends bien honorer son sacrifice en mettant en d'état de nuire à quiconque. »

Tony vit, avec surprise, l'homme à la peau blanchâtre reculer et laisser une expression de doute et de peur s'inscrire sur son visage un bref instant avant de se recomposer un visage neutre.

« Tu auras ton combat, Potter, dans ce cas… Mais pas aujourd'hui… Et, tu devras attendre que j'ai conquéri ce monde. »

Sur ces mots, Voldemort transplana avec un ricanement.

Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement, rassuré de ne pas avoir eu à se battre aujourd'hui. Sans tenir compte de Tony qui se trouvait près de lui, il se dirigea, d'un mouvement vif, vers la silhouette encore massive étendu sur le sol. Captain América, qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Steve, se plaça, de manière défensive entre lui et le géant vert.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal mais si je n'agis pas, les conséquences pourraient être grave pour Bruce. »

L'homme hésita un long moment puis, finalement, il se décala sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à Harry. Le peintre n'attendit pas davantage et se plaça, à genoux, près de Hulk, indifférent au fait que les collègues de ce dernier se rapprochait. Il serra le visage du géant vert qui avait presque reprit apparence humaine et orienta son regard vers le sien.

« Hulk, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ça fait mal, très mal, mais il va falloir prendre sur toi et laisser la place à Bruce. J'ai besoin d'être en contact avec lui. »

Hulk poussa un grognement menaçant qui incita tout le reste des Avengers à faire un pas en avant pour défendre Harry. Cependant, ils s'immobilisèrent rapidement quand ils s'aperçurent que l'homme n'avait même pas esquissé un mouvement de recul. En fait, il n'avait fait que froncer les sourcils.

« Ne sois pas têtu. Tu es plus résistant que ton être humain. Mais vous partager le même corps. Si tu veux survivre, il faut que Bruce vive aussi. Donc, il faut que tu me laisses voir et parler à Bruce. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il aille bien. »

Estomaqué, le groupe entendirent Hulk répondre au discourt du peintre par un grognement pitoyable.

« Oui… On se reverra sans doute. Maintenant, laisse Bruce revenir. »

A peine Harry avait-il prononcé ses mots que la masse verte commença à diminuer de volume et la peau à pâlir. Harry découvrit, avec inquiétude, que le corps tremblait de plus en plus à mesure que Bruce redevenait lui-même. Une conséquence directe du _Doloris_. C'était ce qu'il avait craint, justement. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, il était certain que Bruce soit ne survivrait pas à la douleur physique, soit deviendrait fou.

Harry réagit donc sans plus attendre. Il raffermit son emprise autours du visage du scientifique et l'interpela.

« Bruce ! Regardez-moi ! Concentrez-vous sur quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Un souvenir tiens. »

Harry fut, en partie, rassuré de voir qu'il avait réussi à capter l'attention du physicien malgré la douleur. L'homme avait les yeux plongés dans les siens et le comprenait. C'était déjà important et rassurant en soi.

« Vous vous concentrez, Bruce ? Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me racontiez ce souvenir. Dans les moindres détails. »

Harry entendit des bruits de freins qui lui indiquèrent que des hommes de l'organisation pour laquelle travaillaient les Avengers venaient d'arriver. Avec leur patron, Harry n'en doutait pas. Il ne détourna, cependant, pas son attention de Bruce qui n'avait, à aucun moment, cessé de trembler. Heureusement, il semblait obéir à Harry et se concentrer sur un souvenir. Harry était aussi soulagé qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait tenté d'intervenir.

« Allez Bruce ! Racontez moi, de quand date le souvenir auquel vous pensez ? »

« Un an… » Souffla finalement l'homme d'une voix creuse qui exprimait toute sa douleur

« C'est quand vous avez rejoins les Avengers n'est ce pas ? »

En posant ses questions, Harry ne cessait d'examiner Bruce. Il constata, avec soulagement, que les violents tremblements qui agitaient le corps du blessé commençaient à s'espacer et à perdre en intensité. Bruce avait, peut-être, une chance de s'en sortir sain d'esprit en fin de compte.

« Oui… J'étais au labo, avec Tony… Il m'a fait du bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que Tony Stark a bien pu vous dire pour vous soulager. »

Harry vit du coin de l'œil, Tony se rapprocher d'un pas, la visière de son casque relever. Il était clair qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'homme qui était devenu, en peu de temps, un de ses amis les plus proches.

Bruce eut un sourire faible. Mais, l'important était que le sourire était là.

« Il m'a accepté comme j'étais. Il n'avait pas peur de moi. Il ne voyait pas le monstre. »

A ses mots, le corps de Bruce avait cessé de trembler. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Comme Bruce commençait à fermer les yeux, clairement épuisé par ce qu'il venait de subir (ce qui était compréhensible), Harry l'interpela une dernière fois.

« Une dernière chose, Bruce, avant que je te laisse dormir. »

Le scientifique rouvrit, avec difficulté, les paupières.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as tout tes souvenirs. Quel est le plus ancien dont tu peux te souvenir ? »

Bruce fronça les sourcils un instant puis parla d'une glace à la menthe lorsqu'il avait trois ou quatre. Cela suffisait pour Harry. Il laissa le scientifique sombrer dans une inconscience salvatrice et se tourna vers le reste des Avengers qui avaient été rejoint par un grand noir aux allures de militaires. Leur patron, à n'en pas douter. Maintenant, Harry était certain que ses difficultés ne faisaient que commencer.


	8. Chapter 7

« 20 FEVRIER 2013, deux heures après l'attaque »

Les Avengers se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion, en effervescence. Deux heures avaient passé depuis la fuite de l'homme-serpent. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'Harry Potter n'était pas tout à fait un humain normal. Deux heures et ils n'étaient arrivés à rien de concluant. Les agents du SHIELD avaient embarqué tout le monde. Harry y comprit, bien sûr.

Cependant, personne n'avait parlé durant le trajet jusqu'à la base. Sur l'ordre d'Harry. Il avait ordonné à tout le monde de le laisser en paix et s'était accroupi près de Bruce, étendu sur une civière. Il avait placé ses mains au dessus de l'homme et fermé les yeux. Bruce s'était aussitôt détendu.

Mais, ce qu'il avait le plus intéressé Furie, c'était la facilité avec laquelle les membres de l'équipe de héros avaient obéis. Et, ce n'était pas seulement par inquiétude pour Bruce Banner. Peut-être qu'il tenait, enfin, le bon chef de fille. Mais, ce n'était pas certain.

C'est, d'ailleurs, de cela qu'ils discutaient depuis une demi-heure. Furie avait ordonné de mettre ce Potter aux arrêts et avait organisé une réunion d'urgence à son propos. Comme d'habitude le groupe était partagé. Mais, le plus étrange, c'était que Steve Roger et Tony Stark étaient unis. Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la constitution de l'équipe. Eux croyaient que Potter était « un ami » et digne de confiance. Les autres (Thor, Natasha, Barton) étaient plus méfiants. Bruce Banner, lui, était à l'écart du groupe. Il n'avait pas émis un son depuis l'attaque de son alter égo.

« Le gars est là depuis des années et il n'a rien fait pour notre monde. » Clama Iron Man.

« L'autre gars non plus et, pourtant, il vient de déclarer qu'il voulait asservir les humains. » Protesta Natasha.

Stark jeta un regard noir à la femme. Furie décida d'intervenir avant que Tony n'envenime les choses comme il avait l'art de le faire.

« Que savez-vous de lui exactement ? »

« C'est un peintre. Célèbre mais plutôt discret. Orion Black. Il n'y a que très peu de photographie de lui. »Répondit Tony.

« Il n'est pas mondain. Je crois qu'il est issu d'une famille pauvre ou quelque chose. Une chose est sûre, il est modeste et généreux. Protecteur aussi. Il a fondé une association pour aider les femmes et les enfants battus. Il y est actif. » Continua Steve.

« C'est un soldat. »Déclara Barton, avec réticence. « Son allure et son attitude montrait qu'il avait connu de lourdes batailles. »

« Oh, allez ! C'est un bon gars ! Il est l'ennemi de l'affreux. C'est bon pour nous. » Insista Tony.

Le trio des contres regarda le milliardaire, dubitatifs. Et celui-ci devait avouer que c'était un argument pauvre.

« Il ressemble beaucoup au peuple Asgard. L'énergie qu'il utilise est semblable à la notre. Mais, il semble humain, tout de même. »

La déclaration de Thor jeta un certain froid dans l'assemblée. L'énergie maniée si facilement par les Asgards étaient impressionnante… effrayante… Ce qui rendait le peintre terrifiant, lui-même.

« Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il m'a sauvé. »

La voix du docteur Banner fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils furent tous rassurés (Tony, en particulier) de découvrir que le scientifique avait un regard moins halluciné.

« Je suis certain que s'il n'avait pas agi aussi vite, je serais mort ou fou à l'heure actuelle… La douleur… Elle était inimaginable. »

« Vous pensez que l'on peut lui faire confiance, docteur Banner. »

« Hulk est calme depuis que monsieur Potter lui a parlé. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il a calmé sa rage. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Je ressens une paix que je n'avais pas connue depuis mon accident. Et, je dis que tout ce qui peut apaiser Hulk ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour nous. »

Personne ne contesta cela. Ils avaient tous vu le gars vert écouté et obéir au peintre. Or, quelqu'un capable de calmer la rage pure ne pouvait pas être totalement mauvais.

« Et puis, soyez réaliste. Vous pensez qu'on aurait pu le retenir s'il avait voulu fuir. Il est ici parce qu'il le veut. C'est tout. » Affirma Steve.

Ce qui était vrai. Toute l'équipe avait été d'accord là-dessus. Il était évident qu'avec tous ses pouvoirs, l'homme pouvait faire à peu prêt tout ce qu'il voulait.

A présent, tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de parler avec lui. Aussi se dirigèrent-ils vers la salle où on l'avait « enfermé ». Ils ignoraient à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Mais, certainement pas à le découvrir en train d'esquisser un quelconque dessin.

En les entendant entrer, il avait simplement souris, mis le croquis de côté (croquis qui devait, à lui seul, valoir quelques centaines de dollars) et demandé à Bruce s'il se sentait bien.

« Oui… Très bien, merci. »

« Content de l'apprendre. Je suppose que vous voulez des explications. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été à l'attention de Fury qui fut plutôt content de cette marque de respect, implicite, de la hiérarchie. Il hocha la tête et prit une chaise face au jeune homme qui attendit que tout le monde fut installé pour démarrer.

« Avant tout, je voudrais vous assurer que je ne veux aucun mal à ce monde et ses habitants. En fait, j'évitais d'interférer avec ses évènements. »

« Comment êtes vous arrivé là ? Qu'êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à cette avalanche de questions de la part de Barton puis sourit.

« Je viens d'un monde parallèle. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai conclu après quelques recherches. Ce monde est comme mon monde d'origine sauf que…. Ceux de mon gente n'existe pas. »

« Votre genre ? » Demanda Bruce.

Harry hésita. Il avait affaire à des scientifiques. Or, les scientifiques (pour la plupart…. Le reste étant des militaires, des hommes terre à terre) ne croyaient pas à la magie. Il devrait choisir avec soin ses mots.

« Des personnes qui utilisent une certaine forme d'énergie. Une énergie qui fait partie de nous. On se fait appeler des sorciers. »

« Des sorciers ? »

Harry perçut très bien l'ironie dans le ton de Tony et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas d'où vient l'appellation et je m'en fiche. L'important est que nous manipulons et abritons une certaine forme d'énergie. Une énergie qui nous permet de faire énormément de choses.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je suis arrivé ici. Je ne pense que c'est à cause de Voldemort. En venant ici, il m'y a entrainé aussi… Sans le vouloir. »

Tony Stark regarda le peintre, le visiteur inter-dimentionnel et demanda « comment ? ».

Il acceptait parfaitement ce concept d'énergie… Même si les gens comme Harry l'appelaient autrement. Tony avait compris que « énergie » n'était pas le terme habituel employé par Harry. En fait, il était prêt à parier que le bon terme était « magie ».

Ce qui lui importait, c'était de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce voyage. Comment cet homme, ce Voldemort, avait-il pu entrainer Harry avec lui, ici, contre son gré. D'autant plus qu'Harry ne devait pas se trouver à proximité de ce Voldemort au moment du voyage.

« Je pense que c'est parce que notre… énergie est liée… Un peu… Le fait est que je suis là. »

« Qui est cet homme ? Que veut-il ? »

L'intervention de Steve empêcha Tony de répliquer et Harry en fut soulagé.

« Je suis au regret de vous informer que Voldemort est une version sorcier d'Hitler… En bien plus dangereux et puissant. »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce. Steve, qui était le mieux placé pour s'apercevoir pleinement du désastre de l'information, se congela. Natasha se racla la gorge.

« Dans quelle mesure cet… homme ressemble à Hitler ? »

« Vous voyez, Hitler a vécu aussi dans mon monde et a fait exactement la même chose. Il se trouve que Voldemort a grandi à cette époque. Son histoire a fait qu'il a nourris une grande aversion pour ceux qui n'utilise pas l'énergie. Il a certainement copié ses idéaux chez Hitler. Il a créé son propre mouvement. »

« Ce mouvement… » Commença Steve.

« Les mangemorts. »

« C'est ça… Ces mangemorts sont la version de la race aryenne. »

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua en ce qu'avait fait Voldemort et son mouvement. Il parla de son rôle dans ces quelques années de disparition et évoqua le retour du mage noir.

« Une créature très puissante a accepté de fusionner avec moi pour augmenter ma puissance. Pour que je sois assez puissant pour le battre. Ma fusion venait de s'achever lorsque j'ai été attiré ici. Je suppose que Voldemort a compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins avec moi autours de lui. »

« Vous avez parlé d'une créature ? Quel genre de créatures ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres, hésitant à la question de Bruce. Puis, après avoir haussé les épaules mentalement, il donna sa réponse. Comme il s'y attendait, s'il y eut de nombreux dénis et ricanement (Tony).

Aussi, Harry décida de mettre fin à cette confrontation en prenant se forme d'animagus (qui avait été fortement influencé par sa fusion avec Fumseck.). Et, bientôt, ce fut les cris de surprise et d'admiration qui s'entendit dans la salle lorsqu'Harry se transforma en Phénix.


	9. Chapter 8

« 21 FEVRIER 2013 »

Le temps était chaud et sec. Un temps commun pour la Grèce. Dans ce quartier tranquille de l'une des îles des Cyclades, tout était paisible et les heures semblaient ralentir et même s'arrêter. Dans cet archipel, perdu en mer, on se sentait tout de suite comme coupé du monde. Ici, on avait l'impression que le monde pouvait bien tomber, on s'en sortirait.

Parce que Santorin semblait trop beau pour disparaitre. Parce que Santorin était l'un de ses paradis sur Terre. La cité semblait lumineuse et aérienne avec ses maisons basses, leur blancheur de coton et leur toit bleu qui se confondait avec le ciel.

A l'heure actuelle, il était midi et peu de personnes s'aventuraient sous le chaud soleil méditerranéen.

Et, les deux hommes de la maison des Arpagas ne faisaient pas exception. Le plus grand était affalé de tout son long dans un canapé de couleur crème et suivait, distraitement, les actualités internationales.

Le son de l'écran plat était assez bas pour permettre à son colocataire et ami de lire tranquillement.

Cet homme aux cheveux bruns était assis dans un fauteuil et était concentré sur son roman, indifférent à son ami aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

Les deux hommes n'auraient, sans doute, pas pu être plus différent l'un de l'autre.

Le premier était, de toute évidence, un homme d'action. Sa nervosité se remarquait alors même par un tapotement régulier de ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du canapé. C'était un homme grand et musclé avec des rides d'expressions qui inspiraient confiance. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise aux manches retroussés.

Le second individu était aussi clairement un homme d'action comme l'indiquait sa musculature et la très légère tension dans sa posture qui montrait qu'il était sur le qui vive. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'ambres. Comme son camarade, il inspirait à la confiance mais cela grâce aux traits de son visage qui exprimait douceur et bienveillance, même au repos.

« Une nouvelle attaque terroriste a, aujourd'hui, été déjoué par l'équipe des Avenger. »

A l'annonce de la présentatrice américaine, l'homme brun leva les yeux de son livre et yeux gris se redressa en position assise. Ils étaient, tous les deux, particulièrement intéressés par l'équipe hors du commun (comme tout le monde, sans doute). Mais eux l'étaient tout particulièrement à cause de l'étrange blond qui s'y trouvait. Thor.

« L'équipe a eu, cependant, du mal à faire face à leur ennemi qui semble utiliser une technologie performante et violente qui a eu raison des membres Avengers… Même du célèbre Hulk. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, légitimement stupéfait. Ce n'était pas un secret que Hulk, ce géant vert, était la plus puissante créature sur Terre. Ils regardèrent, tétanisés, se redressant inconsciemment, lorsqu'ils virent les images de la torture de la créature. Une torture étrangement familière.

« Le terroriste a proclamé vouloir faire tomber notre monde sous sa gouvernance. L'homme, connu sous le nom de Voldemort, est très dangereux et armé. N'essayez, en aucun cas, de l'appréhender seul. »

A l'annonce du nom du « terroriste », les deux hommes avaient cessé d'écouter. Tremblants, ils ne pouvaient que fixer l'image que la chaine diffusait.

Un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« Remus… » Souffla l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas à son ami. Il était trop choqué, trop attristé par ce qu'impliquait la présence de ce monstre dans ce monde. Remus (tout comme Sirius, il en était certain) pensait avoir fait son deuil de son monde d'origine… Des proches qu'il y avait laissés. D'une personne en particulier. Mais les émotions qui avaient ressurgis à l'annonce, à la vue de cet être mauvais lui prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Sirius et lui avait tout laissé derrière eux, contre leur grés, lors de cette funeste nuit au ministère de la magie alors qu'ils étaient venus sauvés Harry et ses camarades. Au cours du combat contre les mangemorts, Sirius avait été frappé par un sort qui l'avait projeté vers l'arcade, communément appelé voile de la mort (à tort, ils l'avaient découvert à leur dépend). Et, en voulant retenir son ami, Remus avait été, lui aussi, attirer à travers le voile.

Depuis, ils vivaient dans ce monde sans magie. Essayant de leur mieux d'oublier leur premier monde. D'oublier Harry.

Remus revint à la réalité lorsque Sirius se leva, les poings serrés. Indifférent à la description de Voldemort et de l'attaque.

« Comment ce monstre est-il arrivé ici ? Après toutes ces années, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait mort… Est-ce que tu crois que… qui est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Harry ? »

Remus ne put donner de réponse réconfortante à son ami qui le regardait en espérant qu'il nierait. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas nier parce qu'il avait la même crainte.

« Heureusement pour les Avengers, un individu est intervenu. Un nouveau membre de l'équipe ? Nous n'en savons encore rien. Mais, il est certain que sa non-intervention aurait signé la défaite des justiciers. L'individu sembla voir déjà croisé le chemin du terroriste puisque…. »

Cette phrase avait attiré l'attention des deux hommes qui avaient reporté leur attention sur la télévision alors que les images de l'intervention du dit individu étaient dévoilées.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et détailla le jeune homme qui lui était familier. C'était un grand homme d'une vingtaine d'années, musclé, aux cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches rouge sang. Il connaissait cet homme ! Il le connaissait !

Puis, soudain, il eut la révélation. Il agrippa le bras de Remus d'une poigne de fer et s'exclama, d'une voix vibrante d'excitation.

« Remus ! C'est Harry ! »

Harry poussa la porte de son lieu d'habitation et invita l'ensemble de l'équipe à entrer. Il était surpris d'avoir été si rapidement et si pleinement accepté. Et, plus surpris encore, qu'ils écoutent, tous, si facilement ses conseils. Même Tony et Thor qui, pourtant, devaient être les moins conciliant de l'équipe.

Harry avait été surpris l'expression pleinement satisfaite de l'agent Fury lorsqu'il avait réalisé la même chose qu'Harry. Le sorcier soupçonnait que l'homme voyait, là, l'occasion de souder définitivement l'équipe de héros. Sans doute. Furie pensait-il qu'Harry était le leader qui manquait à l'équipe ?

Harry en avait fait peu cas. Pour lui, tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis des années. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même, enfin. Et l'absence de méfiance chez les différents membres du groupe était rafraichissante et apaisant.

S'ils étaient là, avec lui : c'était parce qu'ils voulaient, tous, en savoir plus sur l'énergie qu'il magnait. Ils avaient toujours du mal à utiliser le terme magie. Ils ne cachaient pas, d'ailleurs, leur curiosité et n'avaient pas cessé de l'interroger à ce propos. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient voulu l'accompagner chez lui. Pour voir davantage de « magie ». Bien que la première raison de leur présence ici était de permettre à Harry de récupérer quelques affaires personnelles, ainsi que des documents sur Voldemort.

Durant tout le trajet, Tony avait émis un large éventail de théorie sur la nature et le fonctionnement de sa magie. Harry attendait de voir comme il expliquerait les tableaux qui bougeaient et parlaient. Thor et Bruce n'avaient pas semblé remettre en question la nature magique des capacités d'Harry. Thor parce qu'il connaissait la réalité de la magie et Bruce en raison de son expérience récente. Natasha, Steve et Barton n'avaient pas émis d'avis. De l'avis d'Harry, ils réservaient leur opinion à plus tard.

Mais, la vérité est que leur réaction aux tableaux magiques avaient été hilarante. Surtout du fait que c'était Severus qui les avait accueillis… A+avec son amabilité habituelle.

« Alors Potter, quel chien perdu vous nous rapportez encore ? »

Faisant fi de la stupeur de ses compagnons, Harry s'avança prestement dans la pièce.

« Ce sont les Avengers, Severus. »

« Ah. Mais, je ne vois pas l'aimable monsieur vert… Celui qui rendrait votre Lupin aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot. »

Il n'y eut pas de réaction des Sirius et Remus fictifs mais Harry n'en était pas surpris. Ces deux portraits bougeaient à peine. Ce qui était troublant puisqu'ils n'étaient pas rater. Harry n'avait jamais compris le problème.

Bruce se racla la gorge et s'identifia comme Hulk avant que Harry puisse réagir. Severus avait été pensif un bon moment jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lily intervienne.

« Que font-ils là, Harry. Tu avais dit vouloir rester discret. »

« Ouai, mon pote ! S'afficher avec les héros locaux, ce n'est pas rester discret. » Marmonna le Ron fictif, recevant un coup de coude d'Hermione-fictive.

Harry chercha directement l'attention de Dumbledore et préféra être direct. Cela valait mieux.

« Voldemort est dans ce monde. C'est certainement lui qui m'a envoyé ici, avec lui. Sans le vouloir, bien sûr. »

Harry expliqua la situation aux portraits et fut désolé de voir Severus accuser difficilement le coup lorsqu'il parla du rituel de Voldemort. Apprendre que son véritable soit était mort de façon si affreuse et douloureuse était pénible.

« Je vais m'associer aux Avengers pour le combattre. Sinon ce monde n'a aucune chance. »

Il avait déclaré cela en ouvrant sa malle. Malle qu'il avait depuis ses onze ans. Il avait beaucoup de chance que ses objets les plus précieux et ses manuels scolaires (qui s'étaient révélés aussi utile que réconfortant) l'aient suivis dans ce monde. Heureuse chance que sa malle ait été miniaturisée dans sa poche lors de son transfert dans ce monde. C'était, d'ailleurs, là dedans que se trouvaient les informations liées à Voldemort.

Harry était penché sur sa malle lorsque l'évènement survint.

Il y eut deux claquements sec assez proche l'un de l'autre et deux personnes se trouvaient, maintenant, au milieu de la pièce. Thor brandit immédiatement son arme… De même que Steve, Natasha et Brandon. Même Tony et Bruce s'étaient mis en position défensive. Seul Harry n'avait pas réagis, trop choqué par l'identité des nouveaux venus.

« Sirius ! Remus ! »


	10. Chapter 9

« 25 fevrier 2013 »

Harry ne savait pas comment gérer le retour de Remus et Sirius dans sa vie. Pas après toutes ces années où il les croyait morts.

Au moins, il savait maintenant pourquoi leurs tableaux s'animaient à peine.

Et puis, ils y avaient aussi qu'ils avaient incroyablement changé. Le voile à travers lequel ils étaient passés les avait, en quelques sortes, purifiés. Remus était apparu, dans ce monde, sans son problème de lycanthropie et Sirius avait été lav » des problèmes liés à son séjour à Azkaban.

C'était donc à peine si Harry les reconnaissait. Les deux hommes étaient en bien meilleure santé (à tous les niveaux) que ce dont il se souvenait. C'était très bien… Mais un peu perturbant pour le sorcier.

Aucun d'eux n'avait pu approfondir les choses, cependant. Ils s'étaient dit l'essentiel. Comment ils étaient venus dans ce monde, comment ils avaient fais pour s'intégrer. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand-chose de plus. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas le temps, aussi. Parce que Voldemort n'allait pas tarder à faire parle, de nouveau, de lui. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que l'un de ses principaux ennemis était dans ce monde, avec lui. Plus puissant qu'auparavant. Il fallait agir vite. Le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne s'allie à un quelconque grand méchant de ce monde… Ou d'un autre.

Voilà pourquoi toute l'équipe des Avengers, Fury et les trois sorciers (Remus et Sirius avaient insisté pour suivre Harry) se trouvaient maintenant dans un laboratoire, assis à divers endroit.

« Bon, votre magie est semblable à la magie du tesseracte. Donc, nous devrions pouvoir repérer ce Voldemort assez rapidement s'il utilise sa magie. » Déclara Stark, négligemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui demanda comme il savait cela.

« Le Shield a repéré votre arrivée et de vos déplacements. Ce jour là et les autres fois. » Annonça Fury.

« Oh. »

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes allez au nouveau Mexique le jour où Thor a récupéré son marteau et pourquoi vous êtes allé à New York à la fin de l'invasion. »

Harry se tendit, mal à l'aise, lorsque tous se tournèrent vers lui… Avec des degrés différents d'intérêt. Il se racla la gorge.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, l'énergie utilisée par Thor est semblable à celle que j'utilise. J'ai perçu Thor et ait été intrigué. Je suis parti enquêté… avec l'espoir que je puisse parler à cette personne. »

« Ce que vous n'avez pas fait. » Déclara le dit Thor.

« Et bien, non… Il y avait des hommes en uniforme. Des hommes du Shield, je suppose. J'ai préféré la discrétion. »

« Et pour l'invasion ? » Insista Steve.

« Je me tenais prêt à intervenir. Vous vous en sortiez bien. Aucunement besoin de moi. »

« Pourquoi être venu, alors ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Tony tombait trop vite. J'ai ralenti sa chute. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement à sa déclaration. Remus et Sirius cachèrent un sourirent. Harry n'avait pas changé. Lui seul pouvait annoncer qu'il avait sauvé une vie avec autant de désinvolture et d'innocence. Tony Stark fut le premier à reprendre la parole. Sans surprise.

« Je vous dois la vie, en somme. Merci. Cela fait deux sur six et vous n'êtes pas encore officiellement dans l'équipe. Félicitation. »

Harry laissa échapper un grognement mais finit par sourire. Il avait beau faire, il appréciait beaucoup Tony. Il voyait bien que derrière la désinvolture de l'homme se trouvait quelqu'un de sérieux et de généreux. La somme astronomique que le multimilliardaire avait mis dans le tableau de sa mère le prouvait… Ainsi que son rôle comme Avenger.

Harry se racla la gorge et ramena la conversation sur son sujet initial. La localisation de Voldemort.

« Si vous pouviez utilisez votre énergie, nous pourrions calibrer le radar sur elle. »

Harry hocha la tête à Bruce et, après un regard vers ses parrains, prit sa forme d'Animagus.

Les Avenger et Fury ne réagirent pas. Ils en avaient déjà été témoin après tout.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de ceux qu'Harry voulait, justement, surprendre… et impressionner. Sirius et Remus poussèrent un cri de surprise et bondir de leur siège alors que leur filleul disparaissait dans les flammes et qu'un phénix apparaissait à sa place.

Les deux sorciers plus âgés regardèrent, époustouflés, le magnifique oiseau noir et rouge. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'oiseau mythique. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Harry avec ces yeux verts et cette marque blanche en forme d'éclair… Malgré tous, Sirius se pencha en avant et souffla le prénom d'Harry sous la forme d'une question alors que Bruce et Tony effectuaient leurs calibrages. Les autres regardaient, amusés, les deux sorciers plus âgés.

Harry lâcha un léger trille en réponse et s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de son parrain. Il donna un petit coup de tête contre la joue de l'homme puis retourna à sa place initiale pour redevenir un homme.

« Harry, par merlin… Un phénix ! »

« Une conséquence de ma fusion avec Fumseck, je suppose. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer avant. »

« Harry, pourriez vous refaire quelque chose ? » Demanda Bruce.

Le sorcier s'exécuta volontiers en lançant un simple accio sur un stylo et les deux scientifiques laissèrent échapper, aussitôt, des sons satisfaits. De toute évidence, ils avaient réussi leur calibrage.

« Bien ! Que faisons-nous, à présent ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius, surpris par son ton exagérément enthousiaste. Après un moment de silence, Harry décida de le briser en suggérant un entrainement de groupe.

« Voldemort est très puissant et ne reculera devant rien pour vous abattre. Il sait que vous êtes la seul force qui puisse le vaincre. »

« C'est pourquoi il a fait cette démonstration de force ? Pour nous attirer à lui. »Affirma Steve.

« Il y a de grandes chances, oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a utilisé contre notre ami vert ? »

Tony était anormalement posé. L'attaque l'avait secoué. D'autant plus après que Bruce se soit raccroché à un souvenir d'une de leur discussion pour échapper à la folie.

« C'était un sortilège de torture. Extrêmement douloureux. Il n'y a rien d'équivalent. »

Quand les Avengers et Furie virent poser une main réconfortante sur Harry et le regard de Remus s'assombrir, ils surent que le jeune peintre y avait été soumis. Ce qui était inquiétant puisque les deux hommes ne l'avait pas vu depuis ses quinze ans.

Remus reprit la parole d'une voix calme, professorale, qui eut le mérité de détendre tout le monde dans la salle.

« Nous allons nous entrainer avec vous. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de notre aide et pour que vous sachiez comment combattre un sorcier. »

« Et puis, nous avons l'expérience de Voldemort. Nos conseils ne seront pas superflus. » Ajouta Sirius en relâchant son filleul.

Fury donna son accord et toute l'équipe prit la direction de la salle d'entrainement.

« Alors, parlons de ton apparence. » Ordonna Sirius.

« Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? » S'étonna Bruce.

« Ma fusion avec le phénix m'a changé. J'étais petit, les cheveux noirs et je portais des lunettes. »

« Sans oublier que tu étais aussi maigre qu'une brindille. »

« Oui… Merci, Sirius. Quoi qu'il en soit, la fusion m'a rendu plus fort physiquement et magiquement. Et, je suppose qu'elle a ralenti mon vieillissement. »

Tout le monde s'immobilisa net pour fixer le jeune homme qui soupira.

« C'est le même phénomène que pour Bruce… Techniquement, j'ai, plus ou moins, trente ans, vous voyez… Je ne fais pas vraiment cet âge, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ''plus ou moins'' ? » Voulu se renseigner Bruce.

« Dans mon monde, on était en 1997. Quand je suis arrivé ici, on était en 1999. »

« Intéressant. Donc, tu ne t'es pas uniquement déplacé dans l'espace comme notre ami Thor. Tu t'es aussi déplacer dans le temps. »

Harry se décala, mal à l'aise, sous l'œil scrutateur de Tony qui sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Bon, si nous allions nous amuser ! Oh, et j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour faire obéir notre ami en colère… Parce que je crois que j'aimerais en avoir la recette. »

Un murmure collectif d'approbation, en particulier de Bruce, s'éleva dans le couloir, faisant sourire Harry.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas certain… Mais, je vous propose de le découvrir. »


End file.
